


Give Me Sign That All Will Be Fine

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe)



Series: I'll Haunt You In A Good Way [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alec is Dead, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, James is Ready, M/M, Moving On, Q is Anxious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7853170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Q starts stressing over the ring, Alec is still around to give advice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me Sign That All Will Be Fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boffin1710](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/gifts).



> For my darling boy, I promise to haunt you, like the utter arse I am, if I go first :-)

“You realise you’re a bloody idiot, Q?” Alec flopped onto the sofa in Q’s small workshop at Six and glared at the dark curls bent over the device Q was fiddling with.

Q didn't look up, prodding delicately at a series of tiny switches positioned in the belly of the black box. “It's just all so sudden” he muttered, “and unexpected. I never imagined… I mean, I just didn’t think…”

“That's usually your line to me” Alec chuckled. “You never think, Alec.” He leaned forward, elbows on knees and said earnestly “I have too much bloody time to think now. If I hadn’t spent so much time thinking instead of acting we would not be having this discussion.”

“James is not the settling down type. Marriage is… Well, it's very… Settled. And that's just not James.” Q looked anxiously at Alec, hoping for some inspiration to arrive from that corner of the room. He chewed on his lip, work forgotten as he wrestled with the problem.

“I think it was the ring that threw me” Q continued. “When I recognised it I… I just couldn't… Fuck Alec, help me out here?”

“You’re overthinking as usual.” Alec’s smile was tinged with sadness. “The ring is already yours. He gave it to you once before, remember?”

“It still doesn't fit properly by the way.” Q looked down at his wedding finger where the heavy band sat below a circle of adhesive bandage which prevented it slipping from his finger. “I told R I’d cut my finger chopping vegetables. She recommended a jeweller who would resize it properly. Cow!”

“Who’s a cow? Not me I hope?” Moneypenny stalked into Q’s office and dumped a take out coffee on his desk, carrying her own to the other end of the sofa. “Talking to yourself again? You know Psych warned you about that.”

Q sighed and stared through Alec who had moved up to give Moneypenny room as though he still existed on the physical plane. He looked sheepish as he admitted “Alec. I just wish I knew what he would think of all this Evie. What if he hated the idea?”

“I wouldn't. It's what I’ve hoped for ever since you two idiots got over yourselves and started dating.”

“Oh Q love, he’d be over the moon, and you bloody know it. This is some weird crisis of loyalty to your lost love. Tragic and romantic. Alec would piss himself laughing at you.”

“That's a bit strong, Eve” Alec huffed. “I reckon I’m worth a bit of weeping and wailing. A man could be offended if his lover jumped into bed with his best friend without a bit of mourning first.” He stretched out his long legs and settled his hands behind his neck. “You’re right though. I am happy for them.”

“Bitch!” Q snapped fondly. “Sometimes I feel like he’s still around, haunting me. But in a good way, you know? I wish he’d give me a sign that he’s ok with me saying yes.”

“If Alec was still hanging around you’d know it. He wouldn't be able to resist making his presence felt. He always was a mischievous bastard.”

“I suppose you’re right.”

They lapsed into comfortable silence, both sipping their coffee, while Alec brooded on the sofa. Q wanted a sign? Alec had made Q shiver a number of times. He had caused him to wake from nightmares with a brush of his insubstantial hand. But he had always been too afraid to try anything dramatic.

Moneypenny left, kissing Q’s cheek as she passed and squeezing his arm. “Alec would wish you the very best Q. Stop looking for reasons to avoid moving on in your life.”

Q resumed his tinkering and muttering, trying to work his way through the insecurities in his mind. Where possible, Alec interjected with reassurance, advice or simply an irritated “for fucks sake, Q.” It almost felt like a proper conversation with the stubborn little shite.

“I can't do this, Alec. Not unless I’m sure I have your blessing.” Q finally snapped into the silence, standing up and glaring around the room. “If you don’t show me right now I’ll… I’ll…”

Alec never discovered what Q would do.

He seized the young man in the tightest hug he could attempt, ignoring his arms that started to sink into Q’s body, and delivered the best approval he could think of.

Q gasped, hand flying up to his mouth and scrubbing at the odd icy cold pressure he could feel there. It felt like a… Kiss? But… 

“Alec…?” Q murmured against the unrelenting ghost lips. He felt a chilled huff of laughter against his skin, before warmth flooded back into his body and the touch was gone. “Well, I guess I tell James yes…”


End file.
